The Demon Lord's Off Day
by Wild Imagination 7
Summary: They just aren't co-operating. Or paying attention. To their enemies, for that matter.


**WildImagination7: I don't own digimon**

* * *

_**The Demon Lords' Off Day**_

Lucemon Chaos Mode was on top of a small hill overlooking the digidestined. "I'm Lucemon Chaos Mode and I represent the Sun. I'm also one of The Great Seven Demon Lords," he gloated," Before I kill you, you must know that you're dealing with the leader of The Great Demon Lords." With that Lucemon CM drew himself up regally, then continued," Each one of us Grand Demon Lords represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins." he stated proudly.

Tai and the rest of the first season digidestined, along with their digimon stared in shock at Lucemon, who was now trying out different poses. "What is he doing?" a confused Tai sked the other digidestined.

Belphemon Rage Mode was hanging upsidedown from a digital tree branch, like a sloth, surprisingly not tipping it over. Barbamon was trying to uproot the tree Belphemon RM was hanging from while screaming," I want it! I Want It! I WANT IT!" over and over again.

Belphemon blinked lazilly and slowly asked," You...want...what...?" "I want this tree!" Barbamon screamed at him greedily, finally suceeding in uprooting the tree. Belphemon landed on the ground in a daze and slowly got to feet to begin looking for another tree. He was not going to be in luck for a long time. Barbamon had suceeded in uprooting all the trees in the area and was now sitting on a mini-pyramid.

"Look at Lucemon! He's showing off, again!How come he gets to be leader, and not me?" hissed the envious Leviamon to Beelzemon who was consuming a huge pile of rotting fruit.

"hm..hm...hm...mmm!" was his only reply.

"Nevermind," Leviamon sighed.

"You know Daemon," said Lillithmon, slyly inching closer to the wrathful Demon Lord.

"Hmn," came Daemon's reply.

"How about you give me your power," She demanded, lust gleaming in her eyes.

"No way! You are not getting your hands on my power! I am not giving it to you!" Daemon yelled, going into another one of his rages.

He obliberated Barbamon's pyramid. Barbamon saw only Lillithmon as the offender, and the two began fighting.

"Pandemonium Lost!"

"Phantom Rain!"

Belphemon had wandered way far off and was now resting on a hill in the far distance. Daemon ripped through Beelzemon's pile of rotting fruit, tossing Leviamon in front of the ruins.

"Double Impact!"

"Rats."

Daemon finally crashed into Lucemon, who had still been posing and revealing everything about himself and the rest of the Demon Lords to the very confused digidestined.

"You know my deadly sin is Pride. But that doesn't seem like-Whaaaattt!" he cried, the wind being knocked out of him and greatly wounding his pride.

Insulted, Lucemon took Daemon's pause for breath as an opportunity for attack,"Paradise Lost Punch!" By the end of the day the remaining Demon Lords were badly injured, they could barely stay standing. Barbamon and Lilithmon had suceeded in killing each other. Beelzemon had knocked Leviamon into Belphemon and destroyed them both with his 'Double Impact' attack. Lucemon and Daemon had both exhausted themselves without returning to a digiegg.

"Wow," said Matt,sarcastically,"Look at that. They've destroyed eachother. We didn't have to do anything at all. Why were we sent here if all there was to do was collect the digieggs?" He then pointed to the four digieggs.

"All we had to do was turn them against eachother and we didn't even have to do that," commented Izzy.

"Weird," Sora said.

"They're just real dumb," scoffed Tai very loudly and boldly. He caught the attention of the three remaining Demon Lords; Beelzemon, Daemon, and Lucemon.

"Uh Tai," Agumon said, pulling on the young boy's t-shirt.

"What is it Agumon?" Tai asked.

"Look!" the digimon exclaimed, pointing towards the three Demon Lords, who had just noticed that the digidestined were still there and were obviously extremely pissed off.

"Uh-oh," was all the boy had time to say before-

"Paradise Lost Punch!"

"Evil Inferno!"

"Double Impact!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon!" After the smoke had cleared a huge dragon like dinosaur was found hovering over the boy protecting Tai from the digimon's attacks.

"Terra Force!" The mega's attack hit the the Demon Lords of Pride, Gluttony, and Wrath, degenerating them to digieggs.


End file.
